


Заложники

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Заложники

Пару недель назад она выводит Рика из здания банка, прижимая пистолет к его виску. Рик старается говорить спокойно, хотя она и выглядит так, словно способна снести ему полбашки одним выстрелом.  
У меня жена, сообщает Рик, ты же не будешь оставлять ее вдовой? Вдовам полицейских платят не так много.  
Заткнись, заткнись, шипит она, и ее рука трясется.  
Гребанная белобрысая сука, решает Рик зло, сука. Не могла уже банк взять, чтоб не налажать.  
Уже в машине она бьет его в висок, неудачно поначалу, и ему просто чертовски больно, и Рик выплевывает, блядь, блядь, потому что она замахивается еще раз, но уже успешно.  
Он привязан к стулу, руки сводит так, что их не чувствуется, а она ходит по комнате взад-вперед, и тихо говорит с кем-то по телефону.  
Сука, вяло думает Рик, прежде чем отрубается во второй раз.  
Он приходит в себя уже ночью, если судить по темноте, пялящейся из окна, и рядом никого нет. Все тихо. Рик жмурится, чувствуя, как разлепляются ресницы, слипшиеся от крови.  
Пизда, мрачно думает он, не осознавая до конца, о ситуации в целом он или об одной конкретной стерве.  
У Рика раскалывается голова. Ему снится собственная жена, испуганно поглядывающая на него, пока он говорит, что знает все. Рик, как хороший парень, дает ей еще один ебучий шанс.  
На этот раз на его лице - мокрая тряпка, и сучка выглядит заплаканной, только это вызывает не удовлетворение, как он надеялся, а неясное беспокойство.  
Его руки убьют его, решает он, и сообщает об этом сучке. Слышишь, мои руки убьют меня.  
Она вздрагивает, как от оплеухи, переводит на него бессмысленный взгляд, и присаживается позади него - не распутывает даже веревку, просто начинает растирать его запястья.  
Боль такая острая и неожиданная, что Рик орет. Словно его руки сейчас истыканы сотней лезвий, словно он в руках долбанного маньяка.  
Она останавливается на мгновение, и начинает работать ладонями с удвоенной силой, разминает, разминает, шепчет что-то себе под нос.  
Она не прекращает даже тогда, когда боль уходит.  
Приносит ему еду, кормит, словно ребенка, и все время молчит.  
В фильмах обычно успевают передать деньги на дорогостоящую операцию, наконец говорит она, обрабатывая его рану спиртом. Рику ее не жаль, ничуть не жаль, потому что именно так бывают с плохими людьми.  
Их наказывают.  
Нельзя хорошо относиться к человеку, который даже поссать тебя водит, предварительно перевязывая его руки спереди. Это унизительно как минимум.  
Словно щенок на поводке, и веревка поперек груди. Он бы ей шею одной левой сломал, если б захотел.  
Сучка стоит перед ним на коленях, уткнувшись острым подбородком в бедро, и внимательно разглядывает его. У нее странные зеленые - или голубые? - глазищи, и она смотрит прямо на него. Да по нему, блядь, надо писать диссертацию - стокгольмский синдром и его последствия.  
Сучка признается ему в этом перед тем, как целует впервые: знаешь, если бы мне не надо было присматривать за связанным копом, я бы застрелилась. Ну и если бы я не боялась, добавляет она после. Губы у нее соленые-соленые.  
Рик дергается, когда много минут спустя она массирует его сведенные судорогой плечи. Развяжи меня, приказывает он, чувствуя ее грудь спиной. Развяжи меня сейчас же, слышишь?  
Она подчиняется. Медленно разматывает веревку, освобождая его, и первым делом Рик основательно разминает подрагивающие руки, поднимается, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, и чувствует дикую злость.  
Он прижимает сучку к стене, потому что не уверен, что сможет удержать ее на руках, дотащить хотя бы до дивана, и расстегивает ей штаны.  
Сучку зовут Андреа, и это, блядь, так мило, что она вспомнила об именах хотя бы сейчас. Его-то написано на удостоверении.  
спустя какое-то время Рик пинком распахивает дверь в собственный дом, не обращая никакого внимания ни на старающуюся натянуть на себя простынь жену, ни на охуевшего, похоже, напарника. Он забирает табельное оружие и связку ключей, которые привык держать при себе, и выходит наружу.  
В соседнем городе есть неплохой банк, а Андреа ждет его в машине.


End file.
